B004 Double D20
Double D20 is the name of the fourth bonus episode of Queens of Adventure. It is a live show, recorded at Kremwork in Seattle as both the second half of a double header live show with fellow DnD podcast D20 Dames, as well as the one year anniversary show of Queens of Adventure. In the story, Booty and the Hofish help a magic object while performing at Emerald Forest Adventure Con. Synopsis At the main stage of Emerald Forest AdventureCon, four queens perform a lipsynch. A bugbear in a tuxedo comes onstage to thank them, asking them to introduce themselves and signature skills. He then tells the crowd the queens will be available at the meet and greet at the Actual Tavern across the con floor. Actual Tavern The queens make there way across the convention, passing various booths, and come to a tavern with guards dragging a halfling outside. Inside, an aarakocra hurriedly cleans and apologizes for the mess. The queens wonder what they missed. As they settle into a booth, a voice tingles in their mind, speaking in draglish, asking them to help it. There is a pile of cushions off to the side of the bar. The group questions him rapidly about the cost for helping them, including drink tickets. The voice calls itself Casey. Arson goes to the pile of cushions and finds a cylindrical map case underneath. Picking it up, a compartment opens, and four garnets spill out. The queens question their sanity and sobriety, but the case assures them there are sentient objects in the world. Casey says the pages that it used to contain have been scattered around the convention, but those pages are its memories, so the details of what happened are lost. But it does remember there are people in gray robes after it. The case asks them to check their maps, which glow in three locations: "Actual Dungeon", "Many Cherries Main Stage (to Pop)", and "Vollo's Live Monster Stage". Actual Dungeon Most intrigued by the Actual Dungeon, they head there first. The entrance is a wooden door in a stone wall. A bored tiefling lets them in. Once inside, torches reveal they're on a narrow walkway sloping downward. It stops at a pit, and across the pit is a door on a small ledge. As Harlotte removes her shoes, Arson catwalks down the slope. Her last step triggers something, and behind them they see a large boulder roll towards them. Arson shoots an eldritch blast, ''blasting a hole through the boulder. Fraya jumps through the newly made hole, followed by Harlotte. Butylene just stands there. The hole rolls over her but she takes some damage. The boulder rolls into the pit, where the groups now see there is a vine hanging. Arson tries to catch the vine, but catches poorly and ends up dangling from the edge of the other ledge. Harlotte's ''mage hand brings the vine closer to her, but Arson critfails and slips down the vine. Fraya and Harlotte, just cause, swan dive into the pit. The rogue again uses mage hand to hook the top of her grappling hook to the ledge as she ties the rope around her, and climbs to the ledge. The genasi shapes water from her canteen, so that when she hits the far water, she can grip the wall with ice. Butylene watches in disbelief. Harlotte says "Mellon", which causes the door to turn into a burst of star shaped balloons. A gust of wind brings the other queens to the doorway. Through it they find a treasure chest in a spotlight. Inside is a rune covered page, which they put into the excited case. Casey remembers there is a cult trying to destroy it. Another compartment opens, glitter and four pearls tumble out. Butylene leans on the wall, hitting a light switch. They are in a broom closet with an exit. Outside, they see a grey hooded figure in the crowd, but then it is gone. Many Cherries Main Stage Returning to the stage, they find the bugbear hosting a lip synch contest. The prizes are an AdventureCon t-shirt, hat, and a sheet of paper. The bugbear is relieved they want to enter as no one else had yet. The contest is a surprise lip synch. Each queen must perform a song without preparation. Fraya actually knows her song, so she wins, and takes the scroll. Sliding it into the case, and Casey moans before remembering that what's on the pages is sacrilegious to the cult, which is why they want to destroy it. Harlotte finds a compartment with four amethysts. As they leave the area, they see some cultists. The queens power walk and get away. Vollo's Live Monster Stage The next venue is a stage with stadium seating. A man in a labcoat stands on the stage as the queens find seats. Fraya heads closer to the front of the stage. Harlotte says she wants a chimera. The man says he has created a monster using all of the knowledge of monsters he has gathered from his travels. From beneath the curtain they can see a piece of paper. A limb emerges from a cage behind the curtain, snatches the page, and they hear an audible crunch. The monster maker offers to let them try to get their page back, if they battle the monster. Four lab assistants talk about features of the monster and the queens sketch it: Lizard body with scorpion tail, mirror on the back, dildo horns, and a clown face. As it attacks, Butylene drinks a vial of mutagen formula, becoming Mutalene, and takes a defensive stance. The chimera uses the looking glass on its back to show a horrifying decaying image of Mutalene, to cast psychic damage, which she resists. It then cackles from its clown face with hideous laughter, which she doesn't resist. Turning to the rest of the party, it raises its scorpion tail against Harlotte, narrowly missing. Arson summons her weapon, and spins it by the power cord to whack the monster between its horns. Harlotte casts sleep, and the monster collapses. It snores out a rune covered page. The audience applauds as Fraya, who hadn't done anything, poses. Slipping the new page into Casey, it thinks the runes are a coded message. There is a wizard at Tasha's Hideous Bargains who can decode it, the case remembers. Tasha's Hideous Bargains As they reach the stall, the wizard at it turns... revealing a cult member. They demand the queens hand over the spell pages, for the enchantment it carries is unholy and has been a bane on the land for too long. More cultists close in behind them. Casey realizes what the pages are, a spell: David's Irresistible Dance. The case believes only these queens can utilize the magic. The power sweeps over the queens and over the entire convention. The queens lead everyone in a song and dance. As the song ends, people are no longer compelled to dance, but they choose to continue. The cultists throw off their robes to reveal sparkly leotards, as they now realize they love dancing. The dancing continues across the con late into the evening. Epilogue: Late at night, Fraya sneaks over to Vollo's Monster Stage and gets in a light kick against the monster finally. Characters Party * Arson Nicki - drow warlock * Butylene O'Kipple - tiefling alchemist * Fraya Love - water genasi cleric * Harlotte O'Scara - human rogue NPCs * Bugbear Host * A halfling and guards * Aarakocra Tavern Worker * Casey * Tiefling Actual Dungeon Attendant * Cultists * Man in a Labcoat Monsters/Enemies * Chimera - Lizard with scorpion tail, with a looking glass on its back, Live Show Roles * DM Matt Baume * Dice Boy Bo * Lab Assistants - Audience Members Episode Notes Inspiration Earned * Butylene - Lying in her introduction * Arson - demonstrating her pact weapon * Arson - for her catwalk * Harlotte - using mage hand to help a sister * Fraya - for her insane plan to cross the pit * Harlotte - pandering * Fraya - pandering * Harlotte - pandering to Wigstock fandom Memorable Quotes * "I am quite adept at using my mage hand, and legerdemain to BACKHAND BITCHES WHO FUCK WITH MY SISTERS! Thirty foot range." - Harlotte O'Scara * "I've been a millionaire since birth and I'm also a pathological liar." - Butylene O'Kipple * "Have you ever seen a tarantula molt? It's like that but a hundred times more painful." - Fraya Love * "I don't want to interrupt this. I want this to keep going." - Arson Nicki * "Only straight people can make a bar look like that before noon!" - Arson Nicki * "This is what you get for being telepathic!" - Fraya Love * "I'm asking for a friend because I'm trying to be a better friend to myself." - Arson Nicki * "I am also a hollow vessel who is scattered, so I can relate." - Arson Nicki * "A downward slant in these heels is homophobic." - Harlotte O'Scara * "The scorpion cusp in me sees the scorpion cusp in you." - Arson Nicki * "For the sake of plot exposition, let's keep this shit going." - Butylene O'Kipple * "Revenge, thy name is Hitatchi" - Arson Nicki * "Are you a good bitch or a bad bitch? That's a loaded question because a bad bitch is usually pretty good." - Fraya Love References * Pearl Liason's statement of RuPaul saying "It only matters if the cameras are rolling." * Cher * Kremwork - Past drag shows where there have been splash zones * Theresa Dudechey (sp?) * Mama - Seattle drag brunch * Tim the Enchanter "What is your name, what is your quest, what is your favorite color?" * Kindergarten Cop "Who is your daddy and what does he do?" * Meme of the woman with math in front of her face * Crystal Gems from Steven Universe * Dora the Explorer * Teen Titans * America's Next Top Models * Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull * Spelling Bee contestant questions * George of the Jungle * The Secret * Jamba Juice * Vine * Ms Vanjie * Charlie's Angels (the 90s remake) * Cirque du Soleil * A Christmas Story * Lord of the Rings * Magic School Bus * 7 of 9 from Star Trek Voyager * Sailor Moon * Leigh Bowry * Hocus Pocus * Final Fantasy XII * Donkey Kong * Power Rangers * Scooby Doo Name That Tune * "Real Emotion" - Final Fantasy X-2 (opening lip synch) * Theme from "Indiana Jones" * June is busting out all over - Leslie Uggams (surprise lip synch) * Buenos Aires - Patti LuPone (surprise lip synch) * Not Getting Married Today (surprise lip synch) * Rural Juror from 30 Rock (surprise lip synch) * Monster Mash * Theme music from "Joy of Painting" * "Magic Dance" - David Bowie from Labyrinth Behind the Queens *The show was part of a double feature with the D20 Dames Podcast, who went first. They invented the Emerald Forest Adventure Con for their first live show, which saw them go through a fake dungeon, the "Actual Dungeon", with the help of an aarakocra torch bearer. In the D20 half of the double feature they got into a bar brawl in the Actual Tavern, where the Aarakocra was now working. The aftermath of this can be seen at the start of the Queens of Adventure show. *The one-shot adventure the queens play has a lot of elements from Steven Universe, built in, including the kinds of gems the mapcase produces, and the structure of the Actual Dungeon. Category:Episodes Category:Bonus Episodes Category:Live Shows Category:Alternate Continuity